


On The Line

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Kissing, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: With your job in jeopardy you're willing to do anything to keep it ;)





	On The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime I post back to back days I always feel so savage lol.  
> And guess what guys? Here's another DMC5 Dante fic!  
> Whoop whoop! ;)  
> I just had to get this dirty thought out of my head, and I do mean dirty ;) lol
> 
> As always I try to scoop up them errors but if I missed any, sorry! 
> 
> So without further ado  
> Here's a quick little kinky thing I had in mind. I hope you guys enjoy this<3  
> XoXoXo

A loud groan fell from your lips as you tossed the worn-out chemical filled rag you'd been scrubbing the walls with into the soapy murky abyss inside the grey bucket.

You were stuck on house cleaning duty, per orders of your grumpy boss due to your second time failing combat training in a week.

Dante originally hired you to watch over his shop when he was gone out on jobs but lately he’d been training you to fight.

Said something about you could use the additional skill and that if you did good then he would take you off housekeeping duty and into the streets where all the real fun was.

You'd thought all your hard work was all worth it, getting up at the crack of dawn to go for a jog and not finishing your agility practice until at least a little after noon.

All just to fail within the first 10 minutes of you trying to dodge your boss’s attacks.

And all he was doing was simple trying to grab you.

You managed to escape his first reach but to your surprise he actually _wanted_ you to in order to think you had the upper hand, and just when you thought you’d gotten away he snatched you by your wrist and slung you to the ground.

On a mat of course.

Immediately you threw in the towel. The man could practically dodge attacks in his sleep, there was no way you could keep up with him.

Dante tried to encourage you not to give up but with the amount of frustration you had from getting your ass handed to you even though you’d been working nonstop was enough for you for you to tell him to kiss your ass and fuck off.   

So this was his way of basically punishing you since you wanted to be a sore loser and give up so easily. He knew you hated staying at the shop all day but if you couldn’t focus and get your head together then maybe you could focus on getting every speck of dirty off the walls and ceiling.

He’d be back soon to check on your progress and if it wasn’t up to pare of his liking, then you’d probably be picking up your last check in the morning.

*****

After you finished cleaning the walls and detail mopping the floor, you decided you needed a bath. You had been inhaling dust and cleaning products all day and all you wanted to do was relax before Mr. Easily Annoyed got home.

You pushed the door to the bathroom open and made your way over to tub before putting the stopper in and letting it fill up. Once about half way full you poured a generous amount of bubble bath under the stream before you climbed into the warm sea.

The water was a little bit steamy, but you relaxed and let the warmth sooth your tired and tight muscles. It felt so good.

Carefully you scooped water in your cupped hands and let it rain down on your bare chest.

You were so relaxed you didn’t hear the creaking of the floor boards under your boss’s boots and it wasn’t until there was a knock on the door you snapped yourself out of your tranquil trance.

“I’m in the tub!” You shouted from inside the bathroom.

“We need to talk.” Dante said as he twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Immediately your hands flew up to cover your breast and your cheeks tinted pink.

“Hey! I said I was taking a bath. This can’t wait?”  You asked as you pulled the shower curtain to cover you.

“You cleaned up I see, but you didn’t clean up _everything_.” Dante shook his head at you and ignored against your protest of talk time.

His arms were crossed over his chest and he only had on his black shirt that stopped at his elbows and his pants with his boots.

“You told me to just clean the walls and mop the floor.”

“And take out the trash and clean the mess behind my desk.” Dante added.

“You mean the _mess_ that you made?” You shot.

So maybe you did forget to take out the trash, but the piles of empty beer cans and discarded pizza boxes was all his doing. You didn’t feel like you had to clean it especially if he would just mess it up 5 minutes later.

“Excuse me?” Dante raised an eyebrow at you as if what you just said was disrespectful.

“And you wonder why you’re on house duty.”

“I’m trying! You’re not making this very easy.” You pouted.

You didn’t want to lose your job, but it seemed like the more you did the further back you were away from getting out into the real world of hunting.

“You must not want your job, trainee.” Dante scoffed and shut the bathroom door.

You didn’t pay the action any mind because you were now worried about if you would be sleeping under an overpass or not.

“I do, sir! I do. Please.” You whined and let the shower curtain go exposing yourself.

It wasn’t a last resort but maybe the view of your bare breast would give you a second chance to redeem yourself.

Dante’s gaze immediately fixed upon your naked body. It hadn’t crossed his mind and he more less shut the door out of impulse but now that you had yourself on display, he had a better of idea of how you could prove yourself worthy to continue working for him. 

 

 

 

A seductive smirk graced his face and Dante braced his right hand against the wall of the shower and the other on the back of your head and ushered you forward; he was leaning over, so it was a good thing he had a good grip and steady balance.

"I should just fire you." He gripped the roots of your hair.

He didn’t have too much patients left to deal with you. It was either you catch on quickly or catch the next bus back home.

You scooted towards the edge of the tub, the water sloshing against your movements; soapy bubbles splashing up and caressing your skin.

"No, sir. I'll do better!"

You didn’t want to lose your job because then that would mean you would lose your source of income and your place to stay.

"Will you?" Dante stood up straight and unbuckled his belt with his hand that wasn't tangled in your damp hair.

"Yes. I'll practice till I can't stay awake." You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out.

You were down for whatever he wanted you to do to prove yourself and he didn’t need to verbally tell you that he wanted you to suck him off.

You followed his movements as if you two already discussed it and from the look on his face, he was more than approving of your follow suit behavior.  

"That bad huh?" Dante slowly unbuttoned his jeans, lifting his waistband away from himself until his lust sprung free, already erect and waiting for you.

There it stood; straight up, proud and tall with the rest of him dangling underneath; soft curls around, nothing but man.  

He lazily ran his hand up and down his impressive length; the pre that was slick at the tip making the gesture easier.

You licked your lips and your mouth watered with anticipation of tasting him.

You not only wanted to make your boss happy, but you wanted to demonstrate to him that you were more useful than to scrub floors and do his laundry.

You wanted to be out and about with him, assisting him in any job he needed help with.

*****

Dante moved to where he was now standing directly in front of you while you sat on your knees with both your palms flat on the side of the tub, the cool porcelain surface making your fingertips tingle.

"You must want a promotion?" Dante grinned.

You nodded your head. "I can do better than housekeeping. I'll prove it to you!"

Dante laughed before reaching out and taking your nipples between his fingers; twisting, pinching and teasing them slowly while he watched the expression on your face change with want.

"We'll see."

You moaned and slipped one of your hands from the side of the tub and into the soapy water under you.  

Carefully you circled your thumb and index finger around your sensitive bud, gently tugging on it and flicking it with your long nails.

A shaky whimper left your lips and your body jerked causing the water to splash up a bit.

"Touching yourself while I touch you? Someone's a horny girl." Dante leaned over and kissed you before letting your raw nipples go.

"You're going to touch yourself while you get me off."

It wasn't a question. It was an order. And who were you to object your boss’s request?

You nodded your head and looked up at the man from beneath your lashes.

"Yes, sir."

Dante gave you a light smile, his aged laugh lines coming into focus.

“And then maybe we’ll see about taking you off house duty.”

Carefully he positioned himself down in your mouth, letting you suckle on just the tip, the cut ridge on top barely sliding past your lips.

"Mm." Dante hummed in approval.

You ran your wet tongue; as broad and all-encompassed as you could make it from the underside base of him and up to the head, taking your time to feel every vein pulsing against the muscle.

You could feel your boss's pretty blue eyes watching you attentively. The grip on your hair tightening every so often.

The soft pressure from the underside of his lust encouraged you to push your tongue against the sensitive spot of his frenulum and then around; your tongue exploring and feeling every part of the tip.

You treated him like he was a lollipop, giving small kitten licks before you popped the whole head in your mouth; sucking and wetting him, tasting his manly flavor.

"Oh, damn. Look at you go trainee. What else does that pretty mouth of yours do?"

The grip in your hair got tighter as your boss tried to compose himself before he sprayed your pretty face so soon.

The way you worked your mouth on him; like you were meant to please him surprised him. It was almost like you had been _wanting_ to suck him.

You smirked and pulled off with a pop. Strings of saliva connected through the air like a spiderweb.

The head of his arousal was shiny and swollen; flushed and sensitive, and more of that delicious pre dripped from the slit.

"Let me show you, sir." You smirked and leaned forward, taking the tip back in-in one swoop.

Dante gripped the back of your head and pushed further in your mouth as he held himself at the base.

"Show me everything." He let your hair go briefly to free himself from his shirt since it kept getting in his line of view of you blowing him.

Soft short chest hair and tight muscles greeted you.

Your boss was an older gentleman, but good god was he sexy.

His long hair that stopped under his jaw, his pretty scruffy face, and those gorgeous pink lips that were made for biting.

It was more than enough to keep you wanting to stay working for the man.

Dante being shirtless turned you on and you gave a sexy moan as you started to work your mouth up and down his length.

Your hands left the side of the tub as you pulled him towards you by his hips and in response he began to thrust; the tiniest of movements but enough to aware you he wanted more.

"That's it. Keep it up." A groan fell from the man's lips as he gathered up a slow and steady pace.

You hummed your approval of you like getting your mouth used by your boss.

"Good job trainee. You may just get that promotion after all."

More drops of pre leaked onto your tongue and you salivated more in response.

Somewhere in the back of your mind was convincing you that _this_ is what he really hired you for and if it wasn't you surely wanted it to be. You didn't mind being your boss's personal fuck and suck toy.

The more you moved your head and the more Dante groaned and grunted was undeniable proof of his growing pleasure.

You were the cause of it, and it felt amazing, and you craved more immediately.

With the copious amount of eagerness you had, you took him too deep, the head of his arousal nudging the back of your throat and you gagged hard and had to pull away.

Dante smirked at you and massaged the nape of your neck.

"Take your time, baby. It's not going anywhere."

You coughed and wiped your hand across the back of your mouth and yet even with the sudden pain you didn't care if you couldn't breathe.

All you wanted to do was get your boss off under any means necessary.

Using the entirety of your tongue and your hand to hold him upward; you licked up along that sensitive spot under his length until only your tongue tip had contact with the tip of him.

You wiggled your tongue in between the slit; more of that salty bitter goodness greeting you.

"Good, god, babe." Dante's head fell back, and both his hands wrapped around the shower rod. Good thing it was cemented into the wall otherwise it would have already fell and clunked you in the head from his strength.

"How does that feel, sir?" You asked as you stroked him with one hand and slide two fingers in and out your wetness with the other.

"Amazing. Keep going." Dante had his bottom lip sucked between his teeth and his greying white locks fell in his face and shadowed it.

It was all so sexy, the wet glisten of his saliva standing out on it in the darkness making you wetter.

You nodded your head and pulled your soaked fingers from your body and cupped him. Gently you rolled the delicate flesh around in the palm of your hand, giving just a gentle squeeze in rhythm with the stroke of your other hand up and down his length.

A low growl echoed from the back of Dante's throat as he subconsciously bucked his hips into your face wanting to feel the warmth of your mouth again.

"Put your hands back on yourself, trainee." Dante snapped; his gaze now focused on you.

His face was flushed, and his eyes were darken with erotic visions.

Your moved both of your hands to your breast and your fingers found your nipples making tiny circles around your areolas.

Dante watched you while he sluggishly stroked himself.

Carefully you rose out of the water just enough to display your sex to the man. You delicately pulled back your silky folds, exposing your tight wetness.

A grunt fell from Dante’s lips as he worried the bottom one between his teeth.

“Touch yourself.”

You nodded before you slipped two fingers slowly and deliberately in and out of your body as you held eye contact with him, and you used your other hand to spread yourself wider.

“Shit, keep going.” Dante’s hand sped up and his other reached out to tease your irritated nipple again.

“Fuck, sir. Ah! I want to continue.” Your mouth was hanging open desperately as you waited for him to fill it again.

Dante slid himself across your tongue and into the back of your throat loving the way you gagged and your eyes squinting shut from the harsh action.

You curved your lips over your teeth before you took the inches he had resting on your tongue in. You relaxed and you could feel the cut ridge at the top sliding across the roof of your mouth. Dante slowly began rocking his hips while he pulled your head forward to match his movements.

You still had your fingers trapped inside of you and your other hand pinched and teased your nipple.

Dante hissed and squirmed as he watched you pleasure yourself while you pleased him. His grip of your hair got tighter, and the sounds of your wet throat being used got louder. Saliva was dripping down your chin and on your chest and water splashed up as you rode your prodding digits.

His thrust were growing in strength and he tried his best to be courteous but the way you worked your mouth on him; he was having a hard time holding back.

“Fuck.” Dante’s right hand flew up to grip the shower rod to keep from falling over; the metal creaking under his strength.

The hand that was on your breast left and it wrapped around the base of him; the whole length of him slippery with your saliva. You could barely keep a firm grasp on it.

“* _name_ *, don’t stop, god don’t stop.”

Dante’s thrust became frantic and he couldn’t stop panting and his breaths kept catching in his throat.

He warned you in a broken groan that he was getting close and you hummed in acknowledgement and doubled your efforts by speeding up your strokes and the bob of your head.

Your jaw ached and your lips were swollen and raw in pain, but it was all worth it.

You kept on jabbing your fingers into that bundle of nerves; faster and faster and your stomach began to tighten. You curled your fingers up right and you could feel those nerves ignite as your insides clenched and oozed sweet nectar all over the digits.

Dante could feel every vibration of you moaning off your orgasm and the suction of your mouth got tighter and that’s all it took for him to push away from you and stroke himself quickly.

You sat with your mouth wide open and you tongue hanging out as spurt after spurt of his orgasm splashed your face, chest and the water around you. Immediately you sealed your mouth around him not wanting all of him to go to waste.

You could feel every twitch of his arousal, how each splash of his want coated your lips and across your tongue, the way it pooled in the back of your mouth.

It was quite a bit.

You didn’t move nor did you swallow. You waited to the last drop of him was drained from his body before you sat flat on your shins with your feet tucked under you.

You tilted your head back enough to meet his refocusing gaze and you opened your mouth letting him see just how much he filled it up.

Some of the salty fluid dripped from the corners of your mouth and down your neck and on to your bare chest. You carefully peered your tongue out of the whiteness; flicking it around like a fish poking its head out of water before you shut your mouth and swallowed.

Dante panted and his breath soon regained to its natural speed.

“Sir, was that good? Can I keep my job.” You asked as you wiped the back of your hand across your mouth.

You could feel what bit of him you had on your cheeks sliding down and the air around it was making it dry, so you immediately turned on the tab and splashed fresh water on your face.

Dante got himself back together and slipped his shirt back on before fastening his belt.

“Actually, clean up this mess and then get some sleep. Your _new_ job starts bright and early so don’t be late.”

A smile crept upon your lips as you pulled the drain from the tub.

“So does that mean I’m off cleaning duty?”

“I suppose, but I hope you like intense field duty. Starts at 5AM, don’t be late trainee.” Dante smirked before leaving you to finish your bath.

Field duty wasn’t any better than cleaning duty but at least you got to keep your job.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness;)  
> I'm not even sure how to feel about myself now for writing this haha  
> It's that damn scruffy ass face and long hair!  
> DMC5 Dante is just *sighs dreamily*  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> I appreciate everyone who took the time out to read this and I was actually thinking about taking some plot request for some reader PwPs.  
> If you have anything in mind feel free to shoot me the idea and if I feel like I can get somewhere with it then I'm definitely down to make it happen :)  
> Thank you so much for all the love!  
> XoXoXo


End file.
